Servants versus Servants
by VelvetRoad
Summary: Holy grail ends, leaving none as the winner. The servants now live blissful lives with their servants. Peace seems perpetual but still, old rivalries leave something to be desired. Note. This is a compilation of one shots, with two parts per episode.
1. intro

* * *

_**Servants Versus Servants**_

**Intro**

* * *

In the end of the fight for the coveted vessel no one turned out as the winner leaving all the servants to reside in this world.

Most of the servants now live blissful life with their respective masters.

_**Saber with Shirou , Rin with archer ,Rider with Sakura, caster with kuzuki and berserker with Illya**_.

_**Others meanwhile, are taking shelter inside the dark, dreaded church;**_

_**Caren Ortensia, their caretaker and guardian. **_

But Despite the seemingly perpetual peace, old rivalries never seem to die out.

The following chapters are compilations of random events that might occur between servants when are left to serve for themselves.

Old rivalries will be rekindled and unsettled scores will be scored indefinitely. At the cost of one maybe two or three broken body parts but not lives.

So let us watch with interest as they begin their struggle. After all, they're servants aren't they?

* * *

**By VelvetRoad**

**Back after a long while**

* * *


	2. archersaber

I've been 5 months out, and it's really tough trying to write again after a while. Anyways i've came back with this one shot compilation. This will get be back in writing again i hope, i'm currently starting work on heroe de justicia, i'm planning a major update of four chapters, it will have many fighting scenes and plenty of surprises. meanwhile enjoy!!

**Note: This is my first attempt at writing humors so it might feel a little savvy i want to know your opinion on this.**

**Another note: R&R!!**

* * *

_**Archer versus Saber**_

Archer versus Saber (part 1)

_"Archer, could you take care of saber while we go on a summer vacation?"_

Archer , who was never good at making friends with any other servants was delighted by the offer his master proposed.

As the future persona of Shiro Emiya, he always had a problem when it came to socializing with all the past contestants in this grail war especially the females.

Most of the time he would be told to stay put inside the eerie mansion of his master until either she returns back late at midnight or when Rin's sexual appetite swells to a point where it turns impossible to bear.

Life was getting insipid, the same routine he repeated with his master every night was starting to get boring, having sex with her was one thing but trying to appease her appetite for orgasms was more a strain than fun.

_"Shiro! Shiro!"_

Every time she utters that word on the bed, he would feel extreme guilt and disgust. He always knew that the names weren't meant for him or at least the future 'Him' himself.

In the end of every night would soon follow days of boredom. The only visitors at these hours are Lancer and Gilgamesh whom are Probably the only friend he is allowed to have considering his rather bizarre identity.

But finally the day has come, for him to travel outside his birdcage, away from his master and spend a new day with his Ex-servant; Saber.

_"Well, Here I am. Back to my old house"_

Said archer before saying thanks to Gilgamesh for giving him a ride to this humble Japanese mansion.

_"Don't sweat it faker, the king of knights is a tough breed to handle."_

Said Gilgamesh, he was wearing a Rainbow colored T-shirt and a tight black leather pants, his hair was not spiked, indicating that he wasn't in a mood to fight . Beside him was lancer, arrogantly looking at archer with his cheap sunglasses on, he was wearing a tight blue Shirt, and a pair of short Blue jeans.

_"Well then, king of heroes? Shall we go and fetch some girls up on the beach?"_

Lancer, with his casual tone, signaled their departure. And the gold coated Cadillac swiftly started it's engine before leaving archer there.

Meanwhile, archer scourged through his baggage to check on his apparatus.

Inside the humble looking leather bag were two clothes, an apron and a black casual T-shirt., all the only items he own.

After finishing his short inspection he immediately hurried to the front door. Reminiscing the old days he had here as Shiro Emiya, he searched the mail box for the key to this house. As expected the key was there, just as his memory had told him. With heart chock full of expectations and excitement he unlocked the front door.

_"Tadaima."_

Unconsciously he uttered those words, only to find himself greeted by no one.

Nonetheless, he entered the house, expecting saber to be on the Dining room, and waiting.

_"Saber?"_

Few steps on, the living room opened in front of him, nobody here.

_"Well then, I'll just Start cooking and everything will be alright…."_

The kitchen was desolate and silent, it wasn't just any silence an eerie silence, as if there was a presence of death.

_"uhhh……"_

Walking to the refrigerator, he heard something strange, a small cry for help, coming out from the kitchen; it was a voice of saber.

_"Huh?"_

Immediately he rushed, only to find saber, leaning by the kitchen sink, exhausted and all out of energy.

_"Saber?... Saber!?"_

Archer grabbed both her shoulders and shook her out of oblivion. Thankfully she was still alive, and strange…

_"Uhhh… Shiro?"_

Then something unexpected happened, saber clutched tightly onto archer before (ehem)… giving him a French kiss.

_"#!!"_

Stunned and petrified by her sudden aggressive action archer did nothing but stay

Pinned on the place, trying his best to resist her tempting yet juicy lips and tongue.

Opening his eyes, he saw three empty bottles of vodka, all as he guessed, were home made vodkas from Fujii nee's house; a sure recipe for disaster.

_"Ohh, Shiro where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place. You little devil."_

Parting her lips saber jumped on top on archer's unguarded crotch, her panties directly touching his secret place.

_"S…Sa…Saber?"_

archer watched helplessly as she erotically took off her white shirt, turned out she was wearing no bra's at all,

_**In archer's mind:**_

_**(A mystery solved… Wait, This isn't supposed to turn out this way!!")**_

_"Rest and leave your body to me master…as you know, I know well how to please men…"_

Said saber as she licked archer's unguarded lips; her warm breath leaving the trace of her strawberry essence on the body of her mate.

* * *

**Servants Versus Servants**

**A**

**Story by **

_**Velvet road**_

* * *

**_Next chapter will have a fight scene between saber and archer anyway i hope you all enjoyed it. after the end of this part the story will move on to Gilgamesh and lancer, trying their luck on the beach. The rest, I'm still working on them. Note that this is a one shot compilation not a continuing storyline._**

* * *


End file.
